Sailor Moon Again? Episode 5
by tsuyoshi56
Summary: Things are looking bleak for humanity as Sailor Dusk resigns from his position. Fortunately, Luna is bringing in reinforcements.


Sailor Moon Fan Fic Episode 5

Something's Screwy with Syrus

 _EXTR: Anime Convention Exhibition Grounds_

Sailor Dusk

Can you get off me?

Sailor Moon

Ok, look I'm sorry, but we had to get out of there.

Sailor Dusk

You didn't have to yank me-

Sailor Moon

So you would've came willingly?

Sailor Dusk

No-

Sailor Moon

Then yeah I had to yank you. I don't need anyone blowing our cover. Ok so now that you're on board I gotta bring you up to speed. This cat here is Luna-

Luna

Hello-

Sailor Moon

She was totally wrong about you not being a scout and I also need to get you some pamphlets-

Sailor Dusk

Let me stop you right there. I don't really know what you're doing, but I'm not interested.

Luna

What do you mean? It's your destiny-

Sailor Dusk

I know destiny and it doesn't involve helping people. That's the first step to failure.

Sailor Moon

I don't know what the hell you mean by that, but saving the world is pretty fun so far. Except for when I had to break this guy's arm, but yeah-

Luna

Besides, are you really ok with letting innocent people get hurt.

Sailor Dusk

Not my problem.

 _(Sailor Dusk undoes his transformation to become Stark and gives back the transformation pen.)_

I'm sure you two can handle it. Bye

 _(Stark walks away.)_

Sailor Moon

Did he just reject us?

Luna

It seems that way.

Sailor Moon

Well do something about it!

Luna

Like what?

Sailor Moon

I don't know make him with some alien mind trick of yours or something.

Luna

I told you it doesn't work like that. Some people will take a longer time to come around than others.

Sailor Moon

Well whatever it is, he really doesn't seem happy.

 _INTR: Villain's Cave_

Naja

It seems these Sailor Scouts are a lot more troublesome than I thought. You were right to be worried.

Ragna

So happy you finally believed me.

Naja

That doesn't make up for you being put in this condition. You were careless.

Ragna

Let's just go at them full force together-

Voice

There's no need for that.

Naja and Ragna

My queen!

 _(They both kneel.)_

Queen Metalia

You both haven't acquired enough energy for my resurrection! I need that energy and that princess dealt with.

Naja

Allow me to try once more my queen.

Queen Metalia

I expect not to be disappointed.

Naja

Of course.

Ragna

Will you be fine by yourself?

Naja

What can you do in your position?

Ragna

I can help-

Naja

Just stay here. I'll gather enough energy for the both of us.

 _(Naja vanishes.)_

 _INTR:_ Tsuyoshi's Living Room

Luna

It's been quite a journey and we still haven't found any leads on what our new enemy is after.

Tsuyoshi

It just seems like all they want is energy,but for what?

Luna

This is getting dangerous. They are grabbing a hold of innocent people. Who knows what they may throw at us next.

Tsuyoshi

Are you sure I just can't force this guy to help us.

Luna

We'll worry about him later, but in the meantime

 _(The doorbell rings. Tsuyoshi goes to answer the door.)_

Tsuyoshi

Yes?

Syrus

Hey it's nice to meet you bro.

Tsuyoshi

It's nice to meet you too. Who the hell are you though?

Syrus

Luna didn't tell you about me?

Tsuyoshi

Luna, who is this man?

Luna

Ah I was just getting to that. Allow me to introduce you this is Syrus, your new partner.

Tsuyoshi

So, he's a scout.

Luna

That's right.

Tsuyoshi

And he wants to fight?

Luna

Yes.

Tsuyoshi

Ok cool. Nice to have you on board.

Syrus

There's an attack at the bowling alley

Tsuyoshi

What?

Syrus

Yes it's on TV. There's another one at the beach.

Tsuyoshi

So, why are you here?

Syrus

What do you mean?

Tsuyoshi

In the time it took you to come and tell me this you could've stopped on of them. Not to say I'm not grateful, but yea.

Syrus

Oh, you're right.

 _(Syrus holds up the transformation pen.)_

Sonic Power Morph!

 _(Syrus is lifted up into the air and performs a series of flips. As each time he lands there is an addition to his costume. The final time he lands there is a gust of wind that blows through his hair and headband with a star is on his forehead. He is wearing a green and blue sailor suit.)_

I'll take care of it.

Tsuyoshi

Wait which one?

(Sailor Sonic jumps away.)

And, he's gone.

Luna

Don't just stand there go after him, he's new.

Tsuyoshi

Shouldn't I go after the other monster.

Luna

If you can find out which one he went to sure.

Tsutoshi

Alright, Moon Power Morph!

 _(Tsuyoshi holds up the pen and transforms.)_

Thank God I have some back up now.

Luna

I'll catch up.

 _(Sailor Moon dashes off after Sonic, he soon loses sight of him due to his agility and winds up at the beach.)_

Sailor Moon

So much physical activity. Ok,where is it?

Surfer

You're too late dude. Your friend took care of it already.

Sailor Moon

What friend?

Surfer

Isn't he with you?

Sailor Sonic

 _(Sailor Sonic is seen fighting a sea dragon monster with ease. As the monster tries to bite Sonic's arm off it gets punched in the nose and knocked back.)_

Eeee this is sick!

Sailor Moon

Finish it off Sonic.

Sailor Sonic

Ok _(Pause)_ how do I do that?

Sailor Moon

Ok well you seem to be pretty good with wind and stuff so use that.

Sailor Sonic

Alright! Sonic Starlight Screw!

 _(Sonic charges and jumps into air gleaming like a star in the night's sky. He descends at a rapid rate and air forms a twister around him causing him to pierce through the monster. It turns into dust.)_

Sailor Moon

That was a sick attack man! Now did you remember to do your catchphrase?

Sailor Sonic

No, what's that?

Sailor Moon

You know that speech we say right after we transform?

Sailor Sonic

Oh yea! You missed it man.

Sailor Moon

Ok next time you gotta say it when here ok?

Sailor Sonic

Deal.

Surfer

Aye dudes aren't you two forgetting something?

Sailor Moon and Sonic

What?

Surfer

 _(Points at the bowling alley down the block.)_

Over there brah.

 _(People are seen running frantically out of the establishment.)_

Sailor Moon

How did we miss that?

Sailor Sonic

On it!

 _(Sonic dashes off to the bowling alley.)_

Sailor Moon

There he goes again.

Pythonus

More! More! More! Keep giving us energy for our great ruler!

 _(Customers are seen forcibly bowling and playing arcade games.)_

Sailor Sonic

I think you've done enough!

Pythonus

Show yourself!

Sailor Sonic

 _(Sonic appears on the Dance Dance Revolution machine and does a flip off the bar. He starts posing and says his catchphrase.)_

I am the awesome guardian. Who fights for kindness and justice. I am Sailor Sonic. May the wind guide your lost soul!

Pythonus

Sonic? I wasn't informed about you. No matter, catch.

 _(Pythonus throws a bowling ball and Sonic barely catches it.)_

Sailor Sonic

Woah, you could've hurt someone man.

Pythonus

You must be new, that the point!

 _(Python snaps its fingers and the ball explodes knocking Sonic back and into the customers.)_

I have plenty more where that came from. So, why don't you be a good little boy and surrender your energy over to me huh?

Sailor Sonic

Damn.

Pythonus

Oh you want more I see.

 _(Python throws three bowling balls at Sonic. In the same moment he snaps his fingers Sailor Moon lunges in front of them and absorbs them turning into a ball of light and disappearing.)_

What?

Sailor Moon

Moon Twilight Distortion!

 _(Sailor Moon reappears in front of Pythonus.)_

Hi.

 _(Moon punches Pythonus in the gut.)_

Let me show you how you do it kid.

 _(Sailor Moon starts posing and saying his catchphrase.)_

I am the awesome guardian, who fights for courage and justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon I'm gonna kick your ass!

Pythonus

Cheap shot. My turn

Sailor Moon

What?

 _(Pythonus has the customers throw their bowling balls at Sailor Moon. As h tries to run away he beginnings to feel faint.)_

I thought I had it covered.

Sailor Sonic

Sonic Pulsar!

 _(A sonic wave strikes Pythonus' left shin and causes him to lose balance. Sailor Moon gets rescued by Sailor Sonic )_

Sailor Moon

 _(Sailor Moon touches the crescent moon on his forehead.)_

Moon Mighty Mallet!

 _(Sailor Moon throws the mallet and hits Pythonus' tail. It turns to dust.)_

Nice save man.

Sailor Sonic

No problem. Thanks for having my back.

Sailor Moon

That's what we're supposed to do. Well, most of us.

Sailor Sonic

What do you mean?

Sailor Moon

Our partner just couldn't make it is all.

Sailor Sonic

Dude really? I hope he's ok.

Sailor Moon

Yea, I do too.

 _INTR: Stark's Room._

Luna

It appears both monsters have been defeated.

Stark

See I knew you didn't need my help.

Luna

Not so fast. I'm not sure you realize how serious this is.

 **END**


End file.
